Sierra
by LanieHallows
Summary: NO WOLFSTAR! Jily! "Stop ogling at me, you dolt," Sirius told his friend, clearly disgusted. "I wasn't ogling at you, Sirius, it's just hard to comprehend that this is you," Remus explained. "Who is this Sirius bloke you talk about? I'm Sierra," Sirius told his friend with a cheeky smirk. Sirius and Remus' attempt to get Lily and James together.
1. Chapter 1

Sierra

CH. 1

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for clicking on my story! Another idea about Sirius came to my head, so yet again, I write another story about him. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

!THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE MARAUDERS 7TH YEAR AT HOGWARTS!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

"Moony! Please let me do this!" Sirius Black begged, hoping to get his fellow Marauder to agree with him.

"Padfoot, I don't even see how this will help," Remus told him with an annoyed sigh.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin have been trying to think of a plan to get their friends, James Potter and Lily Evans, together for awhile now. They could both see that Lily has finally given in to the Potter charm after befriending James this year, and James has told them he is too scared of losing his friendship with Lily to ask her out again.

"So let me get this straight. You masquerading as a girl will get Lily and James together?" Remus asked his friend skeptically.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Moony, I thought you were smart. That alone obviously won't do anything, but that wasn't the plan, you never let me finish!"

"Explain then," Remus told his friend, arms crossed.

"I will become Sierra White, a girl from Beauxbatons, who is doing a story on Hogwarts for a paper. You will introduce me to the girls and tell them I'll be staying in their dorm on Dumbledore's orders. I will hang out with them and try to get Lily to admit that she likes James," Sirius told him.

"So what if she admits it? She won't do anything about it," Remus told him, rolling his eyes.

"I know. That's why when she admits it, James will be in ear distance, so then he will know she likes him and he'll finally ask her out!" Sirius explained.

"And I'm guessing I'm responsible for making sure James hears it?" Remus asked.

"Yes, so do you agree with my plan?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Remus sighed, "I don't see why not, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think this might work."

"I knew you'd come through, Moony," Sirius told him cheerfully, grasping him in a hug.

Remus pulled himself out of Sirius' grasp and asked him, "How will you become a girl?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

"You ready to see, Moony," Sirius asked from a bathroom stall, his voice now sounding of a French girl.

"Wow, you actually sound like a girl," Remus told his friend.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sirius said as he walked out out of the stall as a girl.

Remus' jaw dropped in shock, but you couldn't blame him, Sirius didn't look anything like himself anymore. He still had his black hair, but now it was straight and to the middle of his, now sizable, chest. His eyes were the same grey color, but he now had mascara and eyeliner on, making them more noticeable. He was skinny, yet toned nicely, and was a respectable height of 5' 8". He transfigured his old clothes and shoes into a grey dress and black flats.

"Stop ogling at me, you dolt," Sirius told his friend, clearly disgusted.

"I wasn't ogling at you, Sirius, it's just hard to comprehend that this is you," Remus explained.

"Who is this Sirius bloke you talk about? I'm Sierra," Sirius told his friend with a cheeky smirk.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Where did you find this spell anyway?"

"Restricted Section. It lasts until you use the counter charm. I can see why it is in the restricted section though, it changes you completely into a women. I mean, I could actually get my time of month, if you know what I mean," Sirius explained.

"Then let's hurry things up so you don't," Remus said as he ushered Sirius out of the room.

Sirius nodded, "It's getting late anyway."

"Oh, and Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Yeah?"

"Don't be a pervert."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

"Hey Remus, who's that?" James asked as Remus and Sirius entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"This is Sierra White, she's a 7th year from Beauxbatons, but came here to do a paper on Hogwarts," Remus explained, sitting down next to his friend.

"Nice to meet you, Sierra. Have you seen Sirius, Remus?" James asked.

"Oh, he said he had some business to take care of. He'll be back when he can," Remus explained.

"Weird," James said lamely.

"Yeah, it is. What are you doing here this late anyway? Thought you'd be in the Head Dorms."

"Just waiting for Lily, she needed to get something from the girls, I didn't want her to walk these corridors alone at night, so I came with her," James explained.

"Is this 'Lily' your girlfriend?" Sirius asked innocently.

James sighed, "I wish she was, Sierra, but she doesn't like me that way."

Sierra nodded and Remus asked, "Are the girls around, Sierra is supposed to stay with them tonight, Dumbledore's orders."

James just shrugged, "Lily's been up there for awhile, one of the girls will probably come down with her to see her off."

And James was right, a few minutes later, Marlene and Lily made their way down to the common room.

"Hey, Remus, who is that?" Marlene asked as she and Lily approached the trio.

"Sierra White," Sirius told the two girls who looked at him confusingly.

"I'm Marlene McKinnon, and this is Lily Evans. I'm not trying to be rude, but I've never seen you before," Marlene said.

"Well, I would be surprised if you did, I go to Beauxbatons, I'm just here for a few days to do a paper on Hogwarts," Sirius told the girls, who both nodded.

"Oh, Marlene, she is supposed to stay with you and the girls in your dorm, Dumbledore's orders," Remus added.

Marlene nodded, "Well I'll show you the way, Sierra, I'll see you tomorrow, Lily."

"Wait, Lily dear, you won't be staying with us," Sirius asked, trying to put the plan in place.

"No, I stay in the Head dorms," Lily responded.

"Lily, why don't you girls all have a big sleepover. I've only known Sierra for about an hour, but I already know she is a lot of fun," Remus told his friend.

Lily shrugged, "I don't see why not."

"Yay, Girls Night! This is going to be so much fun," Sirius said cheerfully as he and the girls made their way up to the dorms.

Remus looked at James, "Guys night?"

"Sure."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Marlene opened the door to find Emmeline Vance, Dorcas Meadowes, Alice Fortescue, and Mary Macdonald chatting amongst themselves.

"Girls, this is Sierra. She will be spending the night with us," Marlene told them.

"We are also having a sleepover," Lily added.

"Come on, girls, I will love to get to know you all," Sirius said as he dragged all the girls to sit in the middle of the floor.

"What now?" Dorcas asked.

"We talk, dear," Sierra told her.

"About what?" Emmeline asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius contemplated for a minute, "So girls, any boyfriends or crushes?"

Alice blushed, "I am dating Frank Longbottom."

Mary laughed, "Yeah, they've been dating since fourth year."

Sirius smiled, glad the plan was working so far, "How about the rest of you?"

They all just shrugged uncomfortably, Sirius smiled, "I'm guessing you don't have boyfriends, but crushes." All the girls but Alice blushed, Sirius and Alice laughed at this, "Come on, girls, just say it, I know a few of yours. So if you don't fancy me telling the rest of us, I suggest you speak up…" Alice told them evilly.

No one spoke, so Alice laughed, "Marlene," Marlene looked up nervously, "I happen to know you like a certain Marauder…"

Sirius' heart skipped a beat, he hoped that certain Marauder was him. He happened to have a crush on Marlene McKinnon.

Marlene sighed, "Alright, alright, I do. I have a crush on Sirius."

"Oh my Merlin! Why didn't you tell me this? I'm your best friend!" Lily exclaimed.

Marlene sighed, "Because I know nothing will never happen there. You know how Sirius is, with a new girl everyday, going from one broom closet to next. And if anything happened between us, I wouldn't want to be just another snog, and we all know he'll never commit."

Sirius felt his heart drop, _that's how she felt about me?_ He couldn't deny it was true though, but in his defense, he felt the same about her.

Dorcas laughed, "Marls… If you hadn't noticed, you kind of give off the same vibe…"

Marlene scoffed, even though she knew it was true, "What are you talking about?"

Emmeline laughed this time, "You are the girl Sirius of this school!"

Sirius cleared his throat, "He may surprise you, Marlene. He may think the same way about you, but is afraid to just be another one of your snogs."

Marlene shrugged, "How about we get off of me, how about you, Emmeline?"

Emmeline blushed, "You have to promise not to tell anyone!"

All the girls and Sirius nodded sincerely, Emmeline sighed, "I have been in a secret relationship with Edgar Bones for two months now."

"EMMELINE WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD US!" Dorcas bellowed.

Emmeline laughed, "Why haven't you told us about you and Davey Gudgeon?"

Dorcas blushed, "How about you, Mary?"

"No one really," Mary shrugged.

Lily raised her eyebrows, "You're lying."

Mary shook her head, "I wish I were lying, and you should know that more than anyone, Lily. Growing up with people like my parents, I don't know how to love."

All the girls rushed over to hug their friend, while Sirius still sat where he was, mouth agape in shock, "What do you mean, sweetheart?"

Mary looked up to look at him, "I know I've just met you, Sierra, but you seem nice, so I'll tell you. I'm muggleborn, and ever since my parents found out that I was a witch, they've abused me, verbally and physically. I'm so glad that I won't ever have to go back there again."

Sirius still sat there with his mouth agape, but quickly collected himself, "Sweetheart, that's awful, no one should have to go through something like that. But I hope you know, you have experienced love, these girls you have right here, I can tell, love you very much."

All the girls stared at him, dumbfounded, "Wow… Thanks, Sierra…" Mary told him.

No one knew how to continue this 'girls night,' then a bright idea came to Sirius' head, "Now how about we lighten up the mood a bit. I happen to know someone who has a crush on you, Mary."

Mary sat up straighter and looked at him, "Really?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, the nice bloke who helped me find my way here happened to causally mention something about it…"

Lily and Marlene both smiled brightly, both knowing who brought Sirius here, Mary asked, "Who?"

Sirius smiled, "Remus Lupin."

Mary let an exited squeal and attacked Sirius to the floor, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

Sirius was about to use his signature Sirius/serious joke, but remembered he was Sierra for the time being, "I thought you didn't know how to love?"

Mary laughed, "I don't really have much experience with love, but it was really just an excuse to not say my crush."

Sirius smiled, "Well how about we move on, who hasn't gone yet, oh yeah, Lily!"

Lily had a poker face on while she said, "You haven't gone yet, Sierra."

Sirius gave her a sly grin, he knew how to get what he wanted out of her, "Well, that James Potter it pretty cute… Now you go, Lily."

Lily's poker face left her face after he said that, it kind looked like she was mad or jealous, "I don't really have a crush on anyone at the moment. This school year I have been pouring myself into my studies so much, I haven't really noticed any boys."

 _Well played, Lily Evans_ , Sirius thought to himself, _but I'll get it out of you eventually…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: What did you guys think? This story is going to be a three-shot. The next two chapters will be updated in the next couple days, so make sure you follow the story, so you don't miss the update, well if you like this story and want to read more:) Thanks for reading!

~~~Lanie~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Sierra

CH: 2

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for returning for the second chapter! Let's get to it…

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

"Oh, come on, Lily, you had to have noticed someone…" Sirius tried.

Lily shook her head, "How about we play a game?"

Sirius smiled evilly, "How about we play truth or dare?"

Marlene smiled, "Yeah, let's do it! We haven't played it since first year!"

"Why has it been so long since you played it?" Sirius asked innocently.

All the girls but Lily laughed, "Well, Lily got dared to kiss James Potter. She begged for something else to do, for a few days actually. So we all ended up on agreeing that she had to bark like a dog every time someone said I. She ended up getting her only detention ever for doing it," Dorcas explained.

That situation made so much more sense to Sirius now, he always just thought Lily lost it one day. "How about we play in the common room, it's kind of stuffy in here."

It indeed was stuffy in there, but that's not why Sirius wanted to go downstairs, it was because he needed James around. To his luck, all the girls nodded and made their way downstairs, to the empty common room.

"I'll go first, Emmeline, truth or dare?" Dorcas asked.

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Edgar Bones I front of everyone tomorrow morning in the Great Hall, revealing your relationship to everyone!"

"Easy," Emmeline laughed, "Now… Mary, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay, I dare you to… Say 'ya heard meh' after everything you say for the next 5 minutes!"

"Oh, this is going to sound so annoying, ya heard meh?" Mary said, sighing at the end while the others laughed, "Okay… Marlene, Truth or Dare, ya heard meh?"

"Truth," Marlene laughed.

"What was your worst first date and explain why, ya heard meh?" Mary asked.

"Well, first off, yes, I heard you," Mary groaned, Marlene laughed and continued, "It would have to be one with this guy I met when I was on vacation in America two years ago. I only went out with him because, well, he's hot. Turns out he was a total douche bag, he kept saying 'ya know?' At the end of every sentence. He spilt his soda all over me when he got up once, his laugh was hella annoying, and it turned out that he had a girlfriend already and was cheating on her with me!"

All the girls laughed at her bad luck, "Okay, so… Alice, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to… carry Lily around the perimeter of the room!"

"Good thing you are short, Lily," Alice sighed before picking Lily up and started to carry her around the room, "You're heavier than you look, Lils."

"Hey!" Lily gasped while everyone started to laugh as Alice struggled to carry her across the room. She almost dropped Lily a few times, and she fell over at least once maybe twice, but she eventually made it back.

When she got back, she was not very happy, "Lily, I think you need to cut back on the treacle tart. I know it's you're favorite, but after carrying you…"

"Alice! How dare you? And I'm not heavy, you're just weak!" Lily cried in her defense.

"Yeah, I think Lily's right, I've lifted her up before, because I was happy or something. And she's not heavy at all... ya heard meh?" Mary said.

"I think your five minutes are up, Mary, but let's move on… Dorcas! Truth or Dare?" Alice asked.

"Truth."

"Okay… If you could change one thing about your body, what would it be?"

Dorcas thought about it for a second, "I would probably make my legs longer, I'm pretty short." Dorcas then smiled evilly, "Now Sierra, Truth or Dare?"

Sirius smiled, "Dare!"

Dorcas smiled, "I dare you to kiss Sirius Black!"

Sirius laughed, not because he would enjoy it, but because he couldn't, he was Sirius, "Okay, but we can't do it tonight. When I was talking to Mo- Remus and James, they both didn't know where Sirius was. But I promise I'll do it tomorrow morning. Don't worry Marlene, I don't want anything to do with him, he's not my type."

All the girls nodded, then Sirius smiled, "Now Lily, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Sirius knew exactly what he was going to ask her, but pretended he was coming up with it right now, "Firstly, I need you to promise on your friends lives that you will tell the truth and only the truth."

Lily looked and him confusingly, but agreed, "I swear on my friends lives that I will tell the truth, and only the truth."

Sirius smiled, "Now, do you have feelings for James Potter? And you know what feelings I'm talking about."

Lily looked nervous, she didn't want to say that she did, it wasn't right, she wasn't supposed to like him this way. But she couldn't lie, but she didn't want to admit she liked him, "I… I-"

TAP TAP TAP

"What the hell?" Marlene muttered as she got up to look out the window to see an owl.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"An owl," Marlene said as she took the letter from it to see who it was for, "Lily, it's for you…"

Lily got up to get it, "Why would I be getting a bloody owl in the middle of the night? Unless… No! It can't be…"

Lily ripped the letter open and read it for about 10 seconds before tears started to escape from her eyes. "Lily… What's wrong?" Marlene asked her friend carefully.

But Lily didn't answer, she started to run out of the room, but bumped into something, or rather someone, "What the hell? There's nothing here!"

Then two boys appeared out of no where, James Potter and Remus Lupin, from underneath an invisibility cloak. Lily gasped, "Were you two spying on us?"

"No…Remus just said that we needed to come down in the invisibility cloak… Wait? Did we come down to spy on them?" James asked, dumbfounded.

Remus laughed sheepishly, "Ummm… You see… Ummm…"

Lily threw her hands up, "I really don't care right now, I just… I just I need some air," Lily said before she rushed out of the room in tears.

"Is she okay?"James asked.

Everyone else just shrugged before James quickly followed her to make sure she was okay.

Sirius sighed to himself, _that_ _didn't go_ _as_ _planned_ …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

A/N: What did you guys think? I appreciate feedback! One more chapter left…

Thanks for reading!

~~~Lanie~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Sierra

CH: 3

A/N: Hello Everyone! Thanks for returning to the story! This is the last chapter, I hope everyone has enjoyed it!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

"Lily! Lily! Wait up… Please…" James pleaded as he ran after Lily.

"Bugger off, Potter!" Lily yelled back at him.

"Potter? Lily, I thought we were friends! And you know you can tell me anything! You may feel better letting it out to someone!" James yelled back, but this time his words did something.

Lily paused her her tracks and took a deep breathe before telling him, "Come."

And he did, he followed her outside of Hogwarts and sat next to her underneath a tree. She took a deep breathe, "It's my parents."

"What about them?" James asked stupidly.

Lily scoffed, "Come on, James. We are in are in war and I'm muggleborn, what do you think? But if I must point out the obvious, Voldemort killed them."

Lily then let the tears roll down her face again, James put his arm around her, "That sucks, Lily. I can only imagine how that feels. I bet they were good people, they didn't deserve to die… No one Voldemort and his Death Eaters kill deserves to die…"

This only made Lily cry more, "I know they didn't deserve it. The only reason they were killed was because of me! This is all my fault!"

James sighed, "Lily, their deaths is not your fault."

"How's it not my fault? I'm just a stupid mudblood!" Lily cried.

James turned to look her in the eyes, but she wouldn't meet his, "Don't ever call yourself that, Lily. And it is not your fault because you can't help that Voldemort has these sick ideas about blood purity and stuff!"

Lily couldn't look him in the eyes though, she just kept looking at the ground, "I hate my life."

"Don't say that Lils," James pleaded.

"Well it's the truth, I do at times. Sometimes I wish I never was a witch because I wouldn't be in war, I would still get along with my sister, and I would still have my parents!" Lily cried.

"Lily, please don't, and what is this about your sister?" James asked.

"Well, I don't really talk about it much, only the girls know about our, uhhh… Relationship with one another because it's sad to talk about," Lily explained, "And it sucks that she is the only family I have left. Now let me explain, ever since I got my Hogwarts letter she hated me, she was jealous that she wasn't a witch. Now she likes everything normal, and calls me a freak. She never talks to me and now she is dating- no is engaged to Vermin, excuse me, Vernon, who is rude and obnoxious and looks like a fat whale with a mustache!"

James looked at her apologetically, "Lil… That sucks, why didn't you tell me?"

Lily sighed, "Like I already said, It makes me sad talking about it, and it was never really relevant to our conversations…"

James sighed, "Lily, I'm so sorry. You're one of the most amazing people I know, you don't deserve any of this. It sucks, I'm sorry Lils…"

Lily waved it off, "Don't apologize, you didn't do anything…"

"It just makes me sad, because I care so much about you, and knowing all of this… And that you're sad… Well, it breaks my heart, Lils," James told her.

Lily turned her head to look him in the eyes for the first time since they were out here, and she saw he actually looked… Sad? They just stared at each other like that for awhile.

"James, I think I like you," Lily blurted out before thinking.

James eyes widened, but tried not to get his hopes up, "Well I hope you do, we are friends," James joked.

Lily may not have meant to say that, but she couldn't deny it was true, so she decided to go with it, "I meant as more than friends, James. But if you got over me that's fine. I just wanted you to know and a-"

Lily was silenced by James lips, which were now kissing her. Lily was tense in surprise at first, put soon relaxed into it, and poured all her emotions she couldn't explain verbally into it, and so did James. "I guess that means you like me that way too?" Lily laughed.

James laughed too, "Lily, you were never a game to me. I didn't chase after you all this time for nothing. Of course I still do, I never stopped."

Lily rested her forehead against his and James asked, "Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily laughed, "I thought you'd never ask. Of course I will!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

"I wonder where Lily is, it's already 9:30!" Marlene asked.

Mary shrugged, "She is probably sleeping in. Whatever news she got last night, was not good news…"

"No shit, Mary. But I guess she went back to the Heads room for the night," Dorcas told them.

"I wonder where Sier- wait Emmeline is about to go through with her dare!" Alice told them as she pointed to Emmeline and Edgar, who were currently snogging. There were many wolf whistles and cheers before Emmeline made her way back.

"Hello girls, what did I miss?" Emmeline asked.

Alice was about to respond, but everyone paused and went silent. Everyone turned towards the entrance to see James and Lily walking in, holding hands! With the other three Marauders grinning behind them.

The five then sat down next to them, James and Lily still holding hands. All the girls gave each other knowing looks before Mary asked, "So are you guys…"

"Together? Yes we are," James smiled happily, none of them never thought they've seen James so happy before.

"It was about bloody time," Peter laughed.

"Where were you last night, Pete?" Remus asked, before sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Uhh… With a girl, got back late," Peter lied, but they all seemed to believe it.

"Peter! You sly dog, who knew you had it in you?" Sirius laughed.

This reminded the girls of Sierra, "Have any of you seen Sierra?" Marlene asked.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, "She went back early, she finished her paper I guess," Remus explained.

"She never completed her dare!" Lily laughed.

Sirius laughed, _if only they knew I was Sierra_ …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoooOo

A/N: So what do you you guys think? This is the end of the story, I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you for reading, you're all amazing! Please drop a review and tell me what you thought!

~~~Lanie~~~


End file.
